


All is Well.

by PandaEyes



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEyes/pseuds/PandaEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo can't sleep because he's worried for the upcoming battle, and when he is confronted by two dwarves he tries to deny it but is stopped before he can. The two dwarves then become his protectors for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Well.

Bilbo Baggins, of Bag - End of The Shire could not sleep. Nor could he close his eyes for every time he tried, scenes of the upcoming battle swarmed him and he'd sit up panting.

Although if anyone asked him why he was having trouble sleeping, he would answer.

"Just dreaming of my nice warm bed," he'd say, "By shire-reckoning, they've probably pronounced me dead!" and he'd laugh, tinny and breaking, but he'd laugh all the same and make the person questioning him believe that all was well.

So they'd all laugh, and go back to whatever they had been doing and he would sit there staring into space thinking.

Even though, by his reckoning, this silly conversation would happen no where except in his brain he was not immune to thinking out his entire speech.

"Yes, no, hmm, wouldn't be able to say that: too revealing. What about... No, maybe... Oh bother" He muttered all of this, and for one who wasn't listening carefully, it would have sounded gibberish and spoken all at the same time; however for two dwarven brothers sat as close as they could without the small hobbit noticing.

"Why, whatever is the matter Master Baggins?" Fili spoke up suddenly trading a concerned look with his younger brother, "For you have been sat in the same spot for at least since dinner, and you haven't even tried to sleep."

"Just day-dream..." He started.

"No you're not." Kili interrupted with a sour look on his face, "Don't try to lie to us, little thief, for it will not work, and just upset us." Another look was traded by the brothers and as one with a quick nod they stood up and moved to in front of Bilbo.

"Very well," the small hobbit sighed, " If you must know, I was thinking about the battle we'll be having, and of course the dragon." Unfortunately for this conversation, Bofur was walking past and hearing the word dragon meant the words "Aye, and don't forget the incineration!" being called to the three of them, although it was meant in jest this time. It still had the power to cause Bilbo to shiver.

"Ah, so you're scared of the big bad dragon, aye?" Kili sighed, "Look, you curl up in that nice warm bed roll of yours, and me and Fili will keep watch okay?" Both Bilbo and Fili stared at Kili, one in shock and the other in annoyance.

Finally Fili sighed, "No arguing Mr Baggins." and the two brothers stood up to fetch their arms. "Why did you say that?" Fili hissed at his little brother when they had reached their own bed rolls.

"Because brother," Kili said angrily, " I remember a blonde haired dwarf protecting me when I had my nightmares, and I view our little half-ling as a brother to me. So dreadfully sorry for protecting my cared for ones." It was with this shocking announcement to his brother, that Kili turned around with sword, bow and arrows in hand and stomped back over to Bilbo who was now rested inside of his bed roll.  
Silence resumed in the corner of the camp and with a heavy sigh, Fili followed his brother with his sword in his hand and sat on the other side.

"All is well, Bilbo. Nothing will get you. All is well."


End file.
